


9/02/2019: Gym Dates

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [40]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Seijuro, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Post-Canon, Sort Of, just bros being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 16:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Seijuro runs into Hoshikawa at the gym. Who wears yoga pants to the gym?





	9/02/2019: Gym Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, lets just ignore the date. I'm trying to catch up. Anyways, this super rare pair comes to you courtesy of Ale, and I hope everyone enjoys it!

They run into each other at the gym, both of them sweaty and bright-eyed from the exhilaration of their respective workouts. Exchanging brief greetings, there is an awkward moment when they both turn to walk in the same direction because apparently they had put their bags down next to each other without noticing. Hoshikawa is the first to break it, rubbing the back of his neck with a small laugh. “Want to grab a drink when we’re done?” he asks casually, and Seijuro nearly misses the twinkle in those bright green eyes.

“Sure…” Seijuro answers hesitantly, some vague Asahi-like voice yelling something about ‘fraternising with the enemy’ in the back of his head, but he swats that aside when Hoshikawa smiles at him and Seijuro’s heart does a backflip. What the fuck.

Seijuro is mixing cherry electrolyte powder into a small cup of water because he left his Gatorade at home when his attention is called back to Hoshikawa, catching sight of him out of the corner of Seijuro’s eye. Ever since that freestyle relay at the College Championships, where he had practically tied with the so-called ‘ace’ of Shimogami, Seijuro hasn’t been able to get the captain of said swim team out of his head. He feels like he’s just taken a leaf out of Gou’s book – admiring all those long, lean muscles as the older swimmer does some cool down stretches on a mat a few feet away from where Seijuro is standing.

He goes to look away for two seconds to dunk a popsicle stick in the cup to stir the gross off-pink powder up, and is immediately treated to and distracted by the sight of Hoshikawa’s really nicely shaped ass being pointed in his direction as Hoshikawa stands to do some toe touches. Who the fuck goes to the gym in yoga pants anyway? Seijuro drops the cup and fake-cherry scented water seeps into his shoes as he has an internal debate with himself for twelve seconds until Hoshikawa straightens up again. Which is when Seijuro notices the wall-length mirror directly opposite him, and the self-satisfied smirk on Hoshikawa’s face as he offers Seijuro a little finger-wiggle wave in the mirror.

The bastard did that on purpose. Seijuro feels his face heat up, and the thought suddenly occurs to him that ‘grabbing a drink when they’re done’ might have several other meanings to it.

He isn’t averse to the idea.

College swimming makes it hard to see anyone who isn’t either on his team or has a consistent presence at events. He thought there might have been a chance for something with Gou, until his little sister had swooped the girl out from under Seijuro’s nose _and_ Momo’s – again! – and all the other girls he knows on a personal level are the girlfriends of his teammates, putting them squarely off limits. Getting his rocks off does not negate the bro code. However, there’s nothing that says two bros can’t get their rocks off together.

Seijuro being firmly in Camp Bisexual certainly helps the matter.

He cleans his shoes off as best he can with somewhat excitedly trembling hands and a spare pair of socks tucked into his bag, and then sets about making another cup of disgustingness until a hand extends into his field of vision. A hand clutching a freshly opened bottle of orange Gatorade. “Why have the shit in your hand, when you could have the good stuff right in front of you?” Hoshikawa says, double entendre dripping off every word, and Seijuro stuff the electrolyte powder back in his bag.

“Thanks, man,” Seijuro says, voice a little thick as he takes the bottle, and the two of them manage to keep heated eye-contact as Seijuro brings the rim to his lips and takes a long draught from the tangerine flavoured drink. “It’s good, thank you.” He hands it back, and Hoshikawa makes a great show of flicking his tongue over the part of the bottle where Seijuro’s mouth had been before taking his own drink, finishing the bottle in a single breath. “Show off,” Seijuro mutters, track pants getting a little tight as he runs his eyes over the rhythmic flexing of Hoshikawa’s throat.

Licking his lips, Hoshikawa throws the empty bottle into the nearby bin and smiles at Seijruo. “Problem?” And his lips curl up into the most devilish smirk Seijuro has ever had levelled at him.

The tension is back as they pack their bags to the sound of their light chatter – safe topics like swimming times and training regimens – but it isn’t the awkward tension from earlier. It’s charged, heated. _Aroused_. When Hoshikawa slings his bag over his shoulder and adjusts the strap, his tank top rides up, and Seijuro is still pondering if that flash of skin was deliberate or not when they start heading for the door. They walk out of the gym side-by-side, their arms brushing, and as soon as they out in the dark parking lot, Seijuro crowds Hoshikawa up against the closest wall. He smooths a hand up Hoshikawa’s neck to curl his fingers into short strands of damp indigo hair and drags him into a searing kiss.

When Seijuro pulls back after thoroughly ravaging Hoshikawa’s mouth, a shiny trail of saliva still connection their red lips, he pales a little. “Please tell me I read all those signs right, or I might have to be very embarrassed right now.”

Hoshikawa winds his arms around Seijuro’s neck with an impish grin. “You read ‘em right,” he practically purrs, and Seijuro’s brain whites out for a moment when Hoshikawa rolls their hips together. “Now act on them.”

“Thought we were getting a drink?” Seijuro says, finally finding his footing in the teasing and starting to take control. “Or does Gatorade count?”

Rolling his eyes under that tantalising fringe, Hoshikawa slams their lips together again, tugging on Seijuro’s collar and deepening the kiss, tongue swiping Seijuro’s bottom lip until Seijuro chases it right back into Hoshikawa’s mouth. “Who lives closest?” he pants when Seijuro suddenly dips down to bite at the side of his neck. “I have a car, and -!” he breaks off in a gasp when Seijuro grabs him by the hips and hauls him several inches off the ground. Considering they nearly match each other for height, it’s an incredibly hot move.

“Mine,” Seijuro grunts, and Hoshikawa briefly forgets that he’d actually asked a question until Seijuro adds, “my place is closer – we’re only a block away.”

It takes a lot of willpower for the two to pry themselves off the wall and drag each other up to Seijuro’s apartment. As Seijuro is fumbling his for his keys one-handed, the other somewhat preoccupied down the back of those ridiculous yoga pants, he says, with a completely straight face, “It’s not gay if we say so, right?” and Hoshikawa freezes for an entire second before bursting into a peel of giggles, pressing his palm to Seijuro’s face and shoving him headfirst inside his own apartment as Seijuro’s booming laugh follows the door closed.

“Shut up and fuck me,” Hoshikawa demands, fingers crossed behind his back that Seijuro decides to pick him up again. “ _Bro_.” And his wish gets granted when Seijuro throws Hoshikawa over his shoulder and carries him into the bedroom. “This does not mean you get special treatment the next time we’re competing against each other!” Hoshikawa gasps, bouncing on the mattress until Seijuro crowds down on top of him.

It’s Seijuro’s turn to break out the rakish grin, grabbing the hem of Hoshikawa’s tank top and yanking it over the other’s head. “Sure thing,” he says, leaning in for another kiss. “I already dominated you in competition anyway.”

“We tied!” is the last intelligible thing either of them says for several hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
